010816-Talking of Talks
18:30:13 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:30 -- 18:32:34 GG: Hello. Mr. Aesona.... I. Am. Contacting. You. To. Tell. You. That. A. Council. Will. Be. Held. Before. We. Depart. From. Miss. Aaisha'S. Hive. 18:32:53 CC: Heh, of course there is 18:33:11 GG: Well. It. Does. Seem. Prudent. To. Have. One. While. Everyone. Is. Still. Gathered. 18:33:26 CC: This one won't dissolve like the last council's will it? 18:33:56 GG: I. Would. Hope. Not.... 18:34:43 GG: In. Any. Case. This. One. Will. Be. Held. In. An. Audience. Chamber. Situated. One. Floor. Down. From. The. Throne. Room.... 18:34:58 CC: I know the room 18:35:01 CC: Thanks 18:35:24 GG: There. Is. Another. Thing.... I. Have. Talked. To. Miss. Libby. In. Regards. To.... Well.... Bothwell. 18:36:06 CC: So, is that wriggler really a wriggling tentacle? 18:36:37 GG: Well.... I. Cannot. Say. For. Certain. As. Miss. Libby. Was. Apparently. Not. Allowed. To. Say.... 18:36:37 CC: Wait 18:36:44 GG: She. Was. Tense. On. The. Matter. Though. 18:36:50 GG: Very. Tense. 18:37:02 CC: Of course she wasp :D 18:37:20 CC: It's great, isn't it? 18:37:47 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. Why. You. Have. That. Smiling. Thing. There. 18:37:52 CC: :D 18:37:56 GG: ... 18:38:10 CC: Because I wasp right, motherfucker. 18:38:42 GG: She. Did. Not. Say. That. Actually.... But. She. Did. Not. Say. Otherwise. Either.... And. She. Said. Others. Will. Come. To. Kill. You. At. Some. Point. 18:38:56 CC: Who else can swear Libby to silence? 18:39:08 CC: And who else is claiming that I'm a "prize"? 18:39:21 CC: It's the fucking Terrors 18:39:35 CC: I could have taken bets 18:39:43 CC: I could have made money off of this 18:40:02 GG: Yes. It. Was. Obvious. That. Horror. Terrors. Were. Likely. Involved.... 18:40:04 CC: Hell, maybe I could buy my own freedom from their bullshit 18:40:10 CC: They have currency 18:42:10 CC: Well. Part of my deal is protection from them, even though Ari probably hates me 18:42:51 GG: Yes. But. This. Can. Not. Be. Used. As. Proof. Per.-Se.... 18:43:09 GG: It. Just. Means. Horror. Terrors. Were. Involved. In. Some. Form. 18:43:17 CC: Well who else wants my head? 18:43:25 GG: It. Was. Never. Said. 18:44:08 CC: Unless we have yet more people in the medium hiding away, it's twinks or terrors 18:44:14 CC: Or one of you... 18:45:01 GG: I. Doubt. It. Would. Be. One. Among. Us. 18:45:06 CC: You wouldn't assassinate me, would you Serios? 18:45:13 CC: Even if Libby asked? 18:45:38 GG: She. Would. Not. Ask.... 18:45:58 CC: ... 18:46:16 CC: That's not a no 18:46:23 CC: Also not a guarantee that she won't 18:46:40 CC: Hehe 18:47:07 GG: I. Would. Not. See. A. Reason. Why. I. Would. Assassinate. You. As. Events. Currently. Are. 18:48:19 CC: Buzz, good answer. 18:48:57 CC: Did anything else happen recently enough? 18:49:05 CC: I've been trying to nap 18:49:14 CC: Can't quite fall asleep 18:49:34 CC: So I've been out of the ever updating loop 18:50:05 CC: Ever /looping/ loop 18:51:00 GG: Not. That. I. Am. Aware. Of.... It. Felt. Odd. Talking. Further. With. Miss. Aaisha. In. Regards. To. The. Blood.... She. Seems. To. Be. Now. Stating. She. May. Take. Up. Some. Form. Of. Biological. Experiments. Stating. That. We. Should. Not. Be. Fully. Relying. On. Miss. Libby'S. Efforts. To. Do. Just. That.... 18:51:19 GG: She. Also. Insisted. That. I. Not. Inform. Of. Miss. Libby. About. This. 18:51:44 CC: I really really need to be making bets 18:51:57 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. 18:52:24 GG: What. Would. This. Bet. Entail? 18:52:42 CC: I'm not a gambling troll, but I've been right about a lot of shit lately 18:52:56 CC: Seeing as it's been about shitty things, I mite as well make some money 18:53:12 CC: Silver lining made of gold 18:53:50 GG: I. Still. Do. Not. Understand. What. That. Has. To. Do. With. What. I. Just. Said.... Is. Something. Else. Happening? 18:55:53 CC: Don't worry about it 18:56:06 CC: I don't know that anything is really going on 18:56:14 GG: ....Very. Well.... 18:57:01 CC: The gambling thing wasp just a tangent 18:57:39 CC: Whatever Aaisha's doing with the blood...not my business as long as I'm not involved 18:58:15 CC: Biology experiments or what have you 18:59:07 CC: Though, we did have a talk about biology recently 18:59:20 GG: Oh? 19:00:09 CC: About wrigglers and that trolls used to have the ability to give birth 19:00:28 CC: She got that from Libby and Libby knows how to make it happen 19:00:49 CC: That's not something she could do on her own 19:00:57 CC: And not with simple blood samples 19:00:57 GG: Birth. Without. A. Mother. Grub? 19:01:17 CC: Yeah 19:01:40 GG: And. Not. With. This. Ectobiology. Business? 19:01:44 CC: Like mammals 19:02:13 CC: Though Ectobiology sounds like an intriguing topic 19:02:42 GG: I. Keep. Forgetting. To. Ask. Miss. Libby. About. It.... It. Seems. We. Already. Exist. Somehow. By. This. Process.... 19:03:15 CC: Why do you always forget to ask her something? 19:03:32 CC: To busy putting your mouth to other uses than talking? 19:03:45 GG: ....Let. Us. Not. Be. Lewd. Right. Now.... 19:04:00 CC: I'm joking 19:04:11 CC: But seriously 19:04:24 GG: ....Another. Word. Please. 19:06:01 CC: *Pensively* 19:06:29 CC: Have you thought of making a checklist? 19:06:36 CC: So you don't forget? 19:07:10 GG: Even. If. I. Did. I. Would. Still. Not. Be. Able. To. Just. Ask. It. All. At. Once.... Nor. Have. It. With. Me. Most. Of. The. Time. When. I. Am. With. Her.... 19:08:17 GG: Asking. It. All. At. Once. Would. Feel. Like. I. Am. Treating. Her. More. As. The. Oracle. Again. Rather. Than. As. Miss. Libby.... 19:09:19 CC: I'm just going to start rolling my eyes at that whole situation soon 19:09:30 CC: And hope I get the time to have a long talk with her 19:09:53 CC: ...we have a lot to talk about 19:10:04 CC: Too much, maybee 19:10:09 GG: How. So? 19:11:57 CC: She has a lot of info that'd probably serve me well right about now 19:12:22 CC: Also that "ship" we had 19:12:39 GG: Which. Was. The. Result. Of. Scarlet'S. Interference.... 19:12:49 CC: Yes 19:13:11 CC: I just hope she's as happy about that fact as I am 19:27:57 GG: She. Did. Seem. Relieved. In. A. Fashion.... 19:29:10 CC: What part of it did she like the most? 19:29:50 GG: ....I. Rather. Did. Not. Ask. About. The. Details. Of. That. Relationship. 19:30:17 CC: I wasp joking, again 19:31:13 CC: Did she have anything to say about it though? 19:34:56 GG: Well.... A. Need. For. A. Shower? She. Clearly. Did. Not. Want. To. Be. In. A. Black. Relationship. 19:37:02 CC: ...Sounds about right. Good. 19:37:22 CC: Is she going to kill me next time she sees me? 19:37:33 GG: No. 19:37:41 CC: Also good. 19:38:46 GG: Or. At. Least. She. Has. Not. Said. She. Would. 19:38:47 CC: Maybee addressing that won't bee as awfully awkward as I'm thinking it will bee 19:39:36 CC: Welp 19:39:39 GG: I. Am. Certain. No. Matter. What. She. Would. Be. Professional. In. Regards. To. It.... The. Black. Feelings. Were. The. Result. Of. Scarlet. Not. You. 19:41:02 CC: I think so too 19:41:10 CC: I just like being sure 19:42:17 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Have. Others. I. Will. Need. To. Inform. Of. The. Council.... And. I. Do. Not. Think. There. Is. Anything. Else. To. Talk. About. 19:43:45 CC: Yeah, I'll see you later Serios. 19:44:00 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:44 -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla